


With love, my love

by Katseester



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katseester/pseuds/Katseester
Summary: Yuuri calls Victor after his free skate in Russia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I complained about how I wanted a phone sex fic to [Xarnluz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz) and then I ended up writing one. My term paper still isn't done. This is what these two do to me.
> 
> Spoilers for episode 8!

The hotel room was dark. It showed no signs of Victor's hurried departure the night before; the hotel staff must have been by, tidying the only bed they'd used for the duration of their stay. The other had been left untouched.  
  
Yuuri flopped onto the bed. He stared at his phone, finger hovering over the _call_ button. Victor had told him he wanted to hear from him after he skated, said he'd stay up to watch a stream, but he was still hesitant. It was silly; even if Victor had fallen asleep (and hadn't seen, oh god, what if he hadn't _seen_?) he wouldn't be mad if Yuuri called him in the middle of the night, especially after he told him to. He'd be half-asleep, and it would be cute, and -  
  
He was procrastinating.  
  
"Yuuri," Victor said as soon as he picked up, sounding breathless, as though he'd run to his phone.  
  
"Victor," Yuuri said, anxious. "I didn't wake you, did I? Makkachin's still doing okay, right?"  
  
"Yes, yes," Victor answered. "I was awake, he's doing fine, thank you. I was just finding something to eat - but enough about me! You - you were marvelous, my dear."  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Yuuri admitted. "I wasn't sure if I could do it without you there but I - I did it. I really did it."  
  
"You did great. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time. You left me breathless," Victor gushed. He sighed dramatically. "My Yuuri won silver; I'm so proud."  
  
"It's because you're my coach," Yuuri said modestly. Then, feeling brave, "I wanted to kiss you again, at the end."  
  
Victor laughed. "I'll kiss you plenty when I see you again, darling," he declared. "I'll kiss you so much you'll want me to stop."  
  
"Impossible," Yuuri countered, and he liked the intrigued sound Victor made on the other end of the line. "I'll never get tired of kissing you."  
  
"I'll hold you to that." Victor heaved a content sigh, and the comfortable silence between them stretched on to minutes. Yuuri thought he must have fallen asleep and was about to end the call, but then Victor made a sound like he was stretching - a long, drawn-out groan that nearly dipped into a growl at the end. "Miss you," Victor said, breath crackling through the receiver, voice intimately close. "Can't wait till you come home."  
  
_Home_ \- and really, why wouldn't Hasetsu be one of the places he called home by now? Something warm fluttered in Yuuri's stomach at the thought.  
  
"Miss you too," Yuuri said back, smiling to himself. They sounded silly, the pair of them - acting like teenagers. They'd only been apart for a day, but Yuuri already missed his touch.  
  
"I'll massage your feet in bed," Victor fantasized. "I'll kiss your toes and then work my thumbs into your calves. Then I'll tickle your thighs..." He inhaled sharply, the beginning of a moan edging into his voice, and the shift of fabric against skin became apparent in the background.  
  
Yuuri flushed. "Victor, are you..."  
  
"Mm. Let me...I just want to hear your voice."  
  
"I - what do I even talk about?"  
  
There was a pause on the other end, and then Victor's voice came through, husky and low. "Tell me what you want to do to me when you see me next."  
  
Yuuri's mind immediately blanked. "Um...I'll...I'll call you Vitya."  
  
"Mhmm, pet names. I like it. And then?"  
  
"I...uh, I'll - I'll kiss you?"  
  
"Yes," Victor breathed, excited. "Where?"  
  
"Your mouth. Your - your neck. I'll leave a mark there."  
  
"Yeah?" Victor asked. Yuuri could feel the beginnings of arousal; Victor's voice and the shifting, rhythmic sounds in the background were doing a good job of stoking Yuuri's imagination. He wanted to touch, wanted to feel Victor's warmth beside him. "Will you undress me?"  
  
"Yes," Yuuri said. He had begun to rub himself through his boxers, lightly at first, and then with more force as Victor's breath crackled in puffs through the phone. His own breathing had started to come out in uneven bursts; Victor made a delighted sound once he realized what Yuuri was doing.  
  
"Yuuri," he crooned, voice dripping with arousal, and Yuuri dipped his hand into his boxers, unable to hold off any longer. "After you undress me will you play with me? I want you to touch me, I want you inside me, Yuuri - "  
  
"Victor," Yuuri gasped out, grinding his thumb against the slit of his dick, imagining it was Victor's hand, that Victor was there with him, celebrating with him his win. "Victor, I - _nh_ \- "  
  
"You're so good when you're inside me," Victor babbled, voice trembling as he approached climax. "You're so - _amazing_ , god - "  
  
Victor cried out, and it was so _erotic_ , hearing that sound through his phone, so close to his ear. Pleasure swelled within Yuuri; he came, messily, in his boxers, and when the rush of his orgasm subsided he could hear Victor panting on the other end.  
  
"You're too good to me, even when you're not here," Victor gasped, breathless, and Yuuri couldn't help it: he laughed. "It's not funny," Victor whined, petulant. "I said it's not funny!"  
  
"Love you," Yuuri murmured, and Victor quieted down, placated. "Don't forget to clean up before you sleep."  
  
"Mm, love you too," Victor mumbled, and exhaustion began to pull at the ends of his words. "Call you when I wake up?"  
  
"Please," Yuuri said, glancing at the bright numbers of the hotel room's digital clock. It must be nearing dawn in Japan; Victor would be sleeping well into the afternoon.  
  
They hung up the call. Yuuri stared at his phone far longer than he should have for someone who just jerked off while his boyfriend did the same on the other end. Eventually he tossed his phone aside and rolled off the bed, then grimaced; walking around with sticky underwear was definitely not a pleasant feeling.  
  
When he returned to the bed his phone was blinking with a text notification. He opened it and felt his cheeks burn; Victor had sent him a few photos, all of which were indecent, with the message: _Until I see you again, my dear._  
  
Yuuri saved all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Makkachin's gonna be okay, right? ;-;
> 
> (I don't actually know if Yuuri would go home between the Rostelecom cup and the GPF but let's just pretend he would, okay? Okay.)


End file.
